


Their First Time Together

by Anonymous



Series: Danger Gays: Explicit Works [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sleep | Remy Sanders, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Dr. Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emile and Remy make out, but this time, it leads to something more.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Danger Gays: Explicit Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	Their First Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, still me. Just want an extra step away from my account for home safety purposes, thus the anonymous creator option. Thanks for understanding.

Remy and Emile were curled up on the couch together, lazily making out while some news program or another played in the background. Remy was mostly taking the lead, if you could call it that, considering both of them seemed half-asleep. Remy shifted so he was straddling one of Emile’s legs to get a better angle, but when he shifted forward, Emile yelped. Remy leapt away like he had been burned. “What?! What happened?!”

Emile was a dark red as he said, “Ah...it’s nothing, I promise.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “I know you’re lying,  _ mio amore. _ What’s up?”

“Um. When you moved forward...you may or may not have...uh...” Emile looked away. “Um. Not exactly  _ kneed _ me in the jewels, but I felt...more from that movement than anticipated.”

Remy stared at Emile a few seconds before the lightbulb went off. “Emile, are you trying to tell me that I got you  _ hard _ from making out?!”

“Shut up,” Emile said with a deep blush. “I was just a little overstimulated, that’s all.”

“That doesn’t make it sound any better,” Remy laughed.

Emile growled and crossed his legs. “Come on, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

Remy stilled. “It has?”

“I...yes, Rem, it has. Has it not for you?” Emile asked.

“I mean...it has but...I wasn’t sure if that was something that...we would be turning into a thing anytime soon. Wasn't sure I was ready,” Remy floundered.

“Do you...want to get into it?” Emile asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. “Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Um...yes?” Remy said, feeling his heart thud in his chest. “I mean, if you’re okay with it, I’ve had thoughts that I want to do stuff with you sooner or later, that I would do with you today.”

“Without a second thought? You’d...you’d sleep with me?” Emile asked.

“I...I guess so,” Remy said. “I. Yeah. I would sleep with you.”

Emile stared at him for a minute, before holding up a finger and going into their room, before coming back out with condoms and lube. “I invested in these a little while ago, I wasn’t sure if you’d be interested but I thought it was better safe than sorry if we decided to get up to something.” He took a breath. “I’m gonna be honest, I didn’t anticipate us using these this soon, but...honestly, I need to do  _ something _ about this hard-on and if you’re game...?”

“I...yeah,” Remy agreed. “Let’s try it.”

Emile nodded, drawing the curtains on the windows closed, leaving the TV to be the only thing lighting up the small space. “I don’t anticipate us coming out here in the middle of anything, but in case we need snacks or water and neither of us want to put on clothes, that’s taken care of,” he said. “Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

Remy’s heart continued to thud in his chest and he nodded. He followed Emile in, and Emile put the condoms and lube on the nightstand. He cupped Remy’s face, staring at him with a soft smile for a moment, before closing the distance before them with a hungry kiss.

Remy was blown away. He had no idea that Emile could kiss like this, or that it would  _ excite _ him rather than terrify him. He kissed back, but it was very clear that now, Emile was in charge. He pulled Remy close and got them both on the bed, the kiss never breaking. Remy’s pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. He broke away. “Should we undress ourselves or each other?” he asked in a teasing tone.

In response, Emile merely grabbed the hem of Remy’s shirt and pulled it up and off, before kissing Remy again. “You’re beautiful,” Emile said. “I don’t say it often enough.”

Remy smiled and got Emile’s shirt off for him. “So...uh...do you top or bottom?” Remy asked.

Emile laughed. “I generally top,” he said. “That a problem?”

“I...don’t think so,” Remy said. “I'm like, a virgin. I don’t have any experience with either side.”

“Oh, God, that’s right,” Emile said, eyes widening. “I forgot. Are you sure about this? Like, really sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything...”

Remy responded by kissing Emile tenderly and breaking apart only long enough to say, “I’m positive.”

Emile smiled into the kiss and grabbed Remy’s shoulders, yanking them both down on the bed and they laughed about that for a few seconds. Remy fumbled with Emile’s fly as Emile reached for the condoms. As Emile turned back, Remy successfully ripped Emile’s pants out from under him, and Emile smirked. “Someone’s eager for this, then?”

“Shut up,” Remy said. “I want you naked, is that a crime?”

“Some would say so,” Emile said, shimmying out of his boxer briefs.

Remy stared at Emile in shock, looking him over in his entirety. His wildest fantasies didn’t do Emile justice. He was pale, true, but he had a certain softness about him that Remy ached to touch. Emile was letting Remy stare, a small smile on his lips. “I guess you got what you wanted,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Can I see you?”

“Hm? Oh!” Remy snapped back to the present and fumbled with his own pants as Emile laughed.

Remy’s hands were shaking, and Emile moved to cover them. “It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Emile said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I’m shaking from anticipation, not from fear,” Remy said. He finally got his pants down and off him and his briefs soon followed. “So...how do we do this?”

Emile laughed again. “Wow, you really  _ are _ a virgin! Is there no position that you’ve seen before that you’d prefer? Or anal over oral?”

Remy blushed and shook his head. “I never really thought I’d ever get  _ this _ far.”

With a light kiss, Emile turned Remy’s heated cheeks into a wildfire. “It’s not a bad thing, my love, I was just wondering if there was anything you’d prefer. If there isn’t, then how about you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Remy’s stomach flipped but he did as told. Emile kissed Remy’s cheek and rolled on a condom. “Okay, fair warning, this is going to feel weird,” Emile said, grabbing the lube and popping the cap.

“Wait, what’s gonna feel—woah!” Remy cut himself off as Emile stuck a finger covered with lube up Remy’s ass. “Okay,” Remy said, about an octave and a half too high.

“You good, Rem?” Emile asked.

“Yeah. It just...you were right. It feels weird,” Remy said.

Emile left a kiss on the nape of Remy’s neck. “I have to prep you before I can go in, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I definitely would need to be stre-hetched!” Remy stammered again as Emile added a second finger. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Emile said. “You’re doing wonderfully, Remy. Just a minute and we can get to the real fun.”

“Okay,” Remy breathed. The sensations coming from his ass were almost overwhelming. He had no idea that it would feel so  _ good _ to do this.

Emile moved his fingers around, in and up until Remy yelped. Emile laughed. “Ah,  _ that _ would be your prostate.”

“Fuck, Emile,” Remy breathed. “Are you done teasing me?”

“Impatient,” Emile tutted, laughing. But he moved until his legs were brushing against Remy’s. “Remember to relax, all right?”

Remy nodded and Emile began to push himself in. Remy instinctively tensed for half a second, before pleasure overrode his brain and he nearly went entirely limp. “Fuck,” he breathed. “That feels good, Emile. Don’t stop.”

“Honey, I’m just getting started,” Emile assured, pushing in further.

Remy’s eyes were watering from the overstimulation, and he buried his head in the duvet as he moaned. When Emile hit Remy’s prostate, Remy almost screamed, and he could feel himself leaking precum already. His breath was heaving. He felt full in a way he had never experienced before. He groaned as Emile pulled out a few inches, before pushing back in.

Emile was going slowly, rocking his hips and holding onto Remy’s sides to keep balanced. “Just let me know if you need to stop, okay, Rem?” Emile said.

“Y-yeah,” Remy managed, giving Emile a shaky thumbs-up.

Emile slowly pushed in again, and Remy could feel himself getting impatient. “Emile, please, go faster,” he said. “I can take it. Go faster.”

“All right, all right,” Emile said, starting to pick up the pace.

Remy whimpered and whined when he felt close, but nothing was happening. Emile was radiating heat, and Remy rocked backwards just a little, trying to get more sensation, more skin. Emile kissed Remy’s neck and murmured, “Want me to help you with your hard-on, sweetheart?”

“God, please,” Remy begged.

Emile wrapped his hand around Remy’s cock and Remy’s breath hitched as Emile started playing with it. Twisting, pumping, fooling around with him in ways that Remy hadn’t considered trying before. “You’re...you’re really good at this, Emile,” Remy breathed.

Emile shook with laughter at that, and Remy giggled a little himself as he felt every shudder Emile took when he breathed. “Thank you, Rem, I do try. It’s been a little while, admittedly, though.”

“You do great with it,” Remy breathed, before gasping as Emile traced a single finger up and down the length of Remy’s cock. “Oh, that felt good.”

“Yeah?” Emile asked, doing it again.

“F-f-fu-uck,” Remy managed. “Emile, I think I’m gonna...”

Emile gave Remy’s shaft a firm pump as he bucked his hips forward, and Remy groaned as his orgasm hit. His arms shook heavily as Emile slowly climbed off of Remy. “You good, Rem?”

“Mhm. Perfect,” Remy replied, collapsing on the mattress. “You’re really good at sex, Emile,” he mumbled into the mattress.

Emile laughed again. “Thanks, Rem. Glad you enjoyed it.”

Remy looked over at Emile and noticed he was still hard. “You didn’t come,” he noted.

“That was maybe fifteen minutes, it takes me longer than fifteen minutes to come, Rem,” Emile said with a shrug. “But you look like you’re about to be over-stimmed. No big deal. I can handle it.”

“I want to help,” Remy said stubbornly, sitting up with a groan.

“Remy, I appreciate it, but it can take a while—”

“—I don’t care,” Remy said. “I want to help.”

Emile blinked. “Okay,” he said. “How exactly do you want to help?”

“Spread your legs,” Remy instructed.

Emile complied, eyes never leaving Remy. Remy moved forward, until he was on all fours, his head inches away from Emile’s cock. “May I?” he asked.

“Please,” Emile whispered.

Remy took Emile’s length in his mouth, sucking on the head for a minute, before taking more of him in. And Remy had never been more relieved that his gag reflex was practically non-existent, because Emile had length that Remy had only fantasized about in the past. Remy lightly ran his teeth over the condom and Emile shuddered. “Careful not to break the condom,” he breathed, while his hands found their way into Remy’s hair.

Remy’s tongue swirled in circles and Emile seemed to really like that, judging by the way he squirmed. Remy looked up at Emile and winked, and Emile turned red. “Tease,” he grumbled.

Remy sucked on Emile, hard, and without warning, Emile stiffened, and came into the condom. Remy removed his mouth from Emile’s cock with a little satisfying  _ pop _ and a grin. “More than fifteen minutes, huh?”

“Shut up,” Emile said. “For a virgin, you’re an expert at blowjobs.”

Remy grinned. “Thank you! I would practice what I saw with porn on lollipops when I was in high school.”

“That’s...honestly a little terrifying to think about,” Emile said.

“What, a little baby Remy watching porn and practicing on dick-shaped objects is scary?” Remy asked.

“The fact that you managed to get me off in ten minutes because you watched an obscene amount of porn is scary,” Emile said, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash. “I need water. But then...round two?”

Remy blinked. “Who’s eager now?”

“Well, I want to see who’s better at blowjobs,” Emile said simply.

Remy snorted and said, “Sure, whatever. Defend your honor. I’d love to do another round.”

“Stay where you are,” Emile said with a wink. “I’ll bring back water for the both of us.”

“Sure,” Remy said. “Hey, do you think one day we could play with one of your ties together?”

Emile turned red in the doorway and turned to look at Remy. “How about we just get used to sex in general with each other first?”

“Oh, fine, be boring!” Remy exclaimed.

“I never said it was a no, just a not immediately,” Emile said.

Remy blinked, before grinning wickedly. Emile grumbled about “an outrageous tease” as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
